thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Katjaa (Survive)
Katjaa, also knwon as Kat is a main character who appears in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. She is originally from Belgium, but she lives in Fort Lauderdale. She is the wife of Kenny and mother of Duck. Katjaa is a kind and nurturing woman who isn't afraid to say what is on her mind Pre-Apocalypse Fort Lauderdale, Florida Before the outbreak, Katjaa worked as a veterinarian and lived with her husband, Kenny, and her son, Duck, in Fort Lauderdale. Katjaa emigrated with her family from Belgium to America when she was young. After graduated, she started working in a vet's office, and received her license a few years later. During the beginning of her training, she regularly practiced on domesticated animals. When she started her veterinarian office, she met Kenny when he brought in a sick octopus that needed medical help. She then merrily told an anecdote once of how the Wildlife Rescue Center would regularly bring in injured alligators to be treated before their release back into the wild. She was traveling with her husband and son from Memphis, Tennessee after visiting her sister when the outbreak started. She was at a gas station when she first encountered a zombie. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A New Day" Katjaa is first seen on Hershel's Farm with the rest of her family. She spends time talking with Clementine and gets to know her. Like her husband, she believes the outbreak will be dealt with soon, but is scarred by the horrific things she witnessed driving through Atlanta. When her son, Duck, and Shawn Greene are attacked by walkers she is seen running towards them. Later, along with her family and the rest of the survivors, she ends up in Lee's family's store, the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore. When the drugstore is attacked by walkers, Katjaa and Duck hide in the office. While in there, a walker almost reaches them but Glenn saves them. Eventually, the group escapes and sets up a base at an abandoned motel, where Katjaa is safe with her family. "Hungry For Help" Katjaa tries to save David Parker/Travis after one of them is brought back to the motel badly wounded. However, she fails and David/Travis dies. He comes back as a walker and attacks her, but she is saved by Lee. Later, Katjaa is seen at the St. John's Dairy Farm helping and watching their pregnant cow. Around this time, Katjaa will either thank or scorn Lee for his actions on Hershel's farm. She is later seen at the dinner table eating Mark's legs without realizing. Later, she is held hostage by Brenda St. John. Lee tries to convince Brenda to let her go but she refuses while backing up the stairs. A zombified Travis/David Parker reaches out, grabs, and kills Brenda, which in turn helps Katjaa escape. She managed to grab the video recorder that was taken from Lee, and hands it on to him later on. "Road To Savannah " TBA "Around The Corner" TBA Death Killed By: *Kenny (Survive) (Caused) *Crawford Oberson (Survive) After the death of Duck by Crawford, Kenny attacks him out of rage but is quickly defeated by Crawford. As a punishment, Crawford pulls out his revolver and shoots Katjaa in the head. Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Season 1 *A New Day *Hungry For Help *Road To Savannah *Around The Corner Category:Survive Characters